Chap-stick
by awkwardlyMe14
Summary: Sam Evans never joined glee. Instead he became a hot model. Rachel and Kurt still go to New York and go to NYADA. Sam hates his life. Rachel, who is pretty much a nobody, wants some exitement in hers. Chap-stick. That's how they meet. what happens? Another model, Quinn Fabray wants Sam as well. Will she get him? *raising eyebrows* READ AND FIND OUT!


_**A/N helooo everybody! i know i have another story in progress rit now ( its called Together, also evanberry) but i had this idea and wanted to see if you guys like it as much as i do! pleaseee review!**_

**Rachel's POV**

Its raining.

Seriously?

I took an umbrella to work for a MONTH, and it didn't rain then, but the one day I forget it, it RAINS!

Screw you weather guy!

I fall on to my bed and pick up a magazine. On the cover is SAM EVANS!

I love him soo much! Not that I know him. So basically, I love his BODY soooo much!

He is amazingly famous. He's coming on all the interview-type shows! AND he began MODELLING a month ago.

I only know so much because I googled him. I wish I could meet him!

I squeal really loudly for no reason what so ever.

I keep squealing till I remember that I forgot to buy chap-stick on my way home from work!

**Sam's POV **

"No Clarisse!" I shout into the phone. "Look" I continue,

"My days are packed with interviews and modelling sessions and auditions and I never have time for myself."

"I know Sam, but-" she tried to continue but I interrupted her.

"Where are you now?" I ask "At home? With your boyfriend? Busy falling in love? Well I want to find that someone too!" I yell

"I want to eat pizzas with loads of cheese and anything else I have a sudden craving for without wondering if my dietary restrictions will permit it!" I continue

"I wanna go out, like a normal person, without having to wear a disguise. I want a life!" I say sadly

"Sam, I'm sorry, I really am. But as your publicity manager, I highly recommend that you take her up on her offer and be her boyfriend for a while. You can break up with her after a while if you want!" Clarisse says.

"Quinn Fabray is nasty and slimy. She gets what she wants. I'm something she wants. She won't get me."

"Sam, she's one of the prettiest women in the modelling world!"

"She's superficially beautiful. I want someone wholesomely beautiful." I say stubbornly.

"Sam" she sighs, exasperated.

"Clarisse I need chap-stick."

"So?" she asks.

"SO, instead of sending someone to get it for me, I'm gonna go get it myself. Like a NORMAL PERSON!"

"No Sam! No! NO NO NO! Don't do i- "

I cut the phone halfway through.

I wear a dark jacket, shades, a beanie and look like a criminal of some sort. People can't know its me, so this will have to do.

**Rachel's POV**

Guess what? It stopped raining!

What sort of cruel irony is this?

I enter the supermarket and walk down the aisle with the chap-sticks.

I reach for the tooty frooty pack with 3 chap-sticks in it. Luckily there was one pack left.

But, instead of plastic, my hand seems to have landed on another warm hand. I look to the beholder and see …. A weirdo.

He's dressed in dark wear and I can't even see his face properly!

I clear my throat, expecting to take his hand off of the pack. He doesn't budge.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

"Yup" he replies casually.

"What happened to 'lady's first' huh?" I ask

"What happened to 'finder's keepers'?" he asks, equally as nonchalantly as I did.

"Just be a gentleman and give me the damn chap-stick!" I say completely annoyed.

"Ok, Ok!" he raises his hands up.

"How about we split it?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

I think about it for a while and agree, though I'm not too pleased.

"Good" he says. "Now let's go pay for it."

"Nope"

"Nope?"

"Yes, nope."

"Why nope?"

"BECAUSE, there a still a few things I need to buy."

"What things?"

"Come with me and you'll find out"

"Fineee" he agrees, whining like a toddler.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to a jar of nutella I placed in the trolley.

I chocked on the piece of chewing gum that I was chewing just then until he asked that ridiculous question. I managed to spit it out and scream

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS?!"

"Ummmm, no? why should i?"

"Uhhh YEAH. It's only the most amazing thing ever! Go home and try it!" I scream like a maniac, gaining a few shopper's attention, and It looked like I scared him as well. Did I come on too strong?

**Sam's POV**

Woah. She can get slightly scary. But she's kinda pretty. And smart. And amazingly hyper.

Here she is now, going on about the various food items she's placing in the pushy thingy, none of which I know.

"Did you like crawl out of a shell or something?" she asks me.

"Oh ha ha" I reply curtly.

She finally seemed to be done.

We headed towards the register. She paid for everything in the pushy thingy. I was holding the chap-stick pack. She was about to pay for that as well, but I stopped her and paid for it myself.

I helped her carry her bags to her apartment. She was like, pretty small, and she looked like she could use some help. Her apartment, from the outside, looked ummmmm nice?

We went to the top floor and pushed upon a wooden slide-door. We walked into her loft. I always dreamed of living in a simple, but beautiful loft like hers. It was definitely nicer inside than it was outside.

"Rachel? Is that you?" I heard a voice come from the kitchen.

Rachel. Hmmmmm. So that's her name.

"Yeah Kurt! Its me! Come here for a second will you?!" she yells back.

I expected a young girl, but instead a dude dressed in super tight pants walks out.

"Who's your friend?" he asks Rachel and smirking at me. "And is it really that cold outside?" I laugh. They both do too.

"No, it isn't really THAT cold outside" she says.

"I don't have a clue as to why he would choose to dress like that" she continued.

The boy whispered something into her ear and she giggled. He said something else, and she looked serious all of a sudden.

"What's your name?" she suddenly pipes up.

Oh shit.

Should I tell her? I mean, I was getting used to be treated normally for once in like forever, that I completely forgot who I am.

I'm Sam Evans. A model. Rich. Famous. And I hate it.

I'm gonna tell her who I am.

"Rachel, right?" I ask. She nods her head.

"I'll tell you my name, just don't scream too loud" I say

"Are you some sort of serial killing psychopath?" she asks laughing.

"uhhh, no?"

"Then I doubt I'll scream too loud" she says with a smile.

I would have smiled too, but I wasn't too amused right then.

I take of my beanie, my shades and jacket.

Their eyes become huge as they process and register this piece of information.

She was right. She didn't scream. The boy, Kurt, screamed. She fainted.


End file.
